Noone but me
by NoNameNeeded
Summary: TwoShot. This takes place when Naruto is at the tender age of seven. What went through Naruto's mind as he was caught in yet another misunderstaning, the type which always end with him being beaten. Also tells of what happens afterwards. Ch.2 shounen-ai.
1. All alone

_Why?... Why is it that everyone hates me... What have I done to deserve this, this hate, all of this hate… I don't even know what I have done and no-one will tell me, not even when I ask them nicely…_ The seven year old blonds thoughts were stopped for a second as he received another hit to the head by one of the three civilians attacking him at the moment.

The boy felt something warm and soothing touch his cheeks, he began to have hope until he realised that it was his own blood, trickling down from the broken skin, right above his eyebrow.

Everything began to go slightly red and misty as the blood started to also flow over his eyes, stinging them at the same time. After several knocks to the head, his hearing had begun to weaken but still, he could hear the laughter of the three men, the ones who had bumped into him, though they claimed that he had attacked them. When he tried to apologise, that was when he received the first flow which had sent him a meter back, landing hard on the cold ground.

His arm was limp from the boy trying to use it to defend himself from a kick, which he had succeeded in, but it came at a price.

Everything began to go fuzzy for the boy, his senses lessening, only leaving the pain and the boy's thoughts. But then, more pain could be felt. He felt something sharp enter his side. He guessed that it was a shard of glass, obtained from the bottle which had been use to throw at the blond. He then felt the shard twist slightly, exerting more pain, until it was roughly pulled out, increasing the pain.

He tried to cry out but found that he couldn't, his throat to dry from all of the crying which he had only stopped minutes before as he ran out of tears, though he was still crying on the inside, praying that someone would have the heart and come and save him. But h knew that that wouldn't happen, as no-one had ever come to save him.

If people were to notice the boys beatings, they would mostly just ignore it and pass by, sometimes shouting words of encouragement for the attackers. A few even dared to join in with both the violent bashing and the malicious laughing.

The boy had heard words and felt things that no-one his age should have even known about, yet, to him, they were a part of his everyday. But he knew that they shouldn't be, as he had watched so many others of his age, playing with their friends, being smothered by their relatives and receiving love.

Love. That was something which the boy could only dream about, yet, he had never received. That was the one thing, the one thing that every child needs and yearns for, but it was also one thing that the boy thought he would never receive. What was happening now was probably the closest thing that he would get.

Maybe everyone was right. Maybe he should just die. No-one seemed to want him around, no-one would care if he was gone.

But why hadn't he died yet. He had been close oh so many times, but never had he reached death. He was past that point now, yet, he was still here, in the living world. He neither had any physical evidence of those stages to prove that he had been there, yet, the emotional ones were limitless. Was it even possible for him to die, or was he meant to stay in this world as the source of everyone's, destined to be alone and in pain.

He didn't know anymore, he just didn't know. He wasn't even old enough to understand anything that was happening to him, yet, some things were clear, proving that, though he pretended to be dumb, there was intelligence somewhere deep inside of him, just waiting to come out.

All of this went through the boys mind subconsciously as the beatings continued until everything went black, the last thing the boy hearing was the smash of a bottle.

* * *

**I'm not quite sure why I wrote this but the idea just came to my head and well, here it was... I might continue it, but I'm not sure as I have so many other fics to update, so yeah... Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad and I would appreciate if there was any criticism or feed back for me... Thanks again...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto (I didn't do this at the beginning as it might have ruined the mood)**


	2. Safe

**Okay, I felt like writing a second to the first, so here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Naruto...**

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was lying on something soft and comfy, not the cold, hard ground where I was lying before. The pain was still present, but it wasn't as intense as I remembered it, it was more… subtle, in a way, and my body was all stiff. I tried to move my arms, but with no success, I then tried my legs, but I got the same results. It was useless. I couldn't move at all, I couldn't even move my neck, it was too sore.

I tried to open my eyes, slowly as everything seemed a bit too bright for my liking, but once they were open, everything around me was completely blurred. My vision soon returned, so I looked around, without being able to move my head around, so my vision was impaired.

I was in my room, in my apartment, though I don't remember my bed being this comfy. Maybe it only felt this way because of what happened yesterday, though I wasn't sure.

I could only just about see the window out of the corner of my eye. It was still slightly dark out side, and the blinds were down, though there were plenty of holes in. Damn, I really should get those replaced. I tried to let out a small laugh, but I couldn't, instead, I began to cough. I guess my throat is still dry from yesterday.

I guess I should be thankful that I'm here now. But… how did I get here, I don't remember going here, then that must mean that someone else must have gotten me here. But why would anyone do that, I mean, that's why I was in the predicament in the first place; because I'm hated and loathed by everyone. Not a soul around would want to help me, but still, that doesn't solve why I'm here and not in that ally way. Someone must have left me here. But if someone had done that, they are they still here.

Naruto tried to look around but found that he couldn't, remembering about his neck problem. However, he wouldn't need to look around as his questions would soon be answered.

"Don't move. It'll only worsen the state in which you're in."

Naruto froze were he was, though it was hard not to. That voice. It was cold and… and there was something about it… something that didn't seem normal. It lacked emotion.

"W-who are you?... W-what are y-you doing here?" Naruto finally managed to say, though it took a lot of effort.

"You shouldn't speak. You need to conserve you're energy so that you can heal, though, you are healing rather quickly."

There was silence once again, and Naruto still couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from, though he now knew that it was from somewhere in the room, his room. That made him feel a bit uneasy, thinking that there was someone I his room, whilst he was too beat up to do anything. That man would be able to kill him in the blink of an eye, even if he was just a civilian, the Naruto had a feeling that it wasn't just a civilian.

But, like he had thought yesterday, he couldn't be killed, no matter hard anyone tried, though that didn't mean that he couldn't feel the pain, that unbearable pain which he had endured to many times.

"You should try and sleep. It will help with your healing." The person suddenly said. Naruto got a slight shock as it had been silent for a while. Was the man really trying to be nice or was it a trick, so that he could get Naruto in his sleep.

However, Naruto also didn't want to disobey him, so he tried to sleep, but it was no use, he was too scared and on his guard, though he closed his eyes. However, almost as if Naruto's thoughts were being read, the person spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

Naruto had been told that oh so many times and yet, the person who said that would always hurt him in the end, he would always bring the most pain. But, this one sounded different, but not because of his oddly monotonous voice, but something about made him sound like… like he wasn't lying and that he could be trusted. But, naruto wasn't sure it was trust. He had never trusted anyone before, so, if this man was telling the truth then he'd be a first that Naruto would trust, and probably the last if Naruto's carried on as it were.

Naruto soon found that he was considerably tired, and that he could somehow now fall asleep in the presence of this man. But before he closed his eyes, he saw the man, the one who had saved him. He was tall, and incredibly dark hair, as it almost blended in with the darkness of the room. He saw the man's eyes, which were a shade of deep red. Naruto now decided that he liked that colour, it made him feel safe, in a way.

The man got closer to him, until his face was only inches away, but Naruto could feel that the man wasn't here to hurt him, so he let his eye lids fall, the last thing he felt was something warm and soft, press against his forehead.

A kiss.


End file.
